


The flames of hell

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yam has severe ptsd doesn't know it but Milk is here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk wonders if Yam's anger is caused by something and tries his best to help after learning more about it
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 31





	The flames of hell

"Yam, why are you always angry about everything ?"

It started out as an innocent question. After all ... It was unusual to see someone yelling that much and getting aggressive for everything happening to them. Milk didn't really mind the yelling in general. He didn't appreciate it either, but it was tolerable and he got used to it. After all, Yam without his anger would probably feel very weird. But if Milk couldn't help him get rid of that anger, he could at least try to understand it better. Y was his friend, and he wanted what's bet for him, so trying to learn the origin of this rage might be a good thing to do !

"..."

Yam didn't answer, thought. He just stared at the paladin with a blank face. It was late at night, and the campfire at least helped not to get a full silence between the two. It was ... Pretty awkward. Milk quickly realized that maybe, asking for such thing wasn't the best idea. 

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Forgive me. I was just-"

"Calm DOWN."

Milk shivered and kept staring awkwardly, not sure of what to think. 

"It's not like I'm ANGRY at you. I just don't know how to RESPOND. I never actually talked about it BEFORE."

"You didn't ..? But it seems like it affects you so much ..."

"No one WANTS to hear it though. No one ever ASKED. It's not like I had FRIENDS before ..." 

"That's actually... Kind of sad."

"Don't PITY me !"

"I'm not !! But Yam, you have to understand that keeping everything for you is not really healthy."

"WHAT. You think that just because I tell you all about what happened I'll magically get BETTER ?"

"I do, actually. Well, I can't guarantee it but it worked a lot for me in the past. Maybe we could try ?"

Yam sighed, took his mace and slammed the ground with all of his might before going back to the conversation. It felt like he was trying to get off a feeling that made him uncomfortable. 

"Fine. It was the OVEN." 

"The oven ? You're angry that you got cooked ? I mean ... I can understand that it might be difficult for you, but everyone went through that. We know how it feels too. We can help !"

"NO. YOU DON'T !"

another slam, even more violent this time. Yam was clenching his teeth and his hands were shaking. 

"I got BURNED in here ! Everyone just kept getting out perfectly fine but the witch WOULDN'T LET ME OUT. It got so hot, it was so horrible and IT KEPT GETTING WORSE !! I HATE everything. I hate the witch, I hate the other cookies that didn't help me, I hate the flames of hell, the scars on my body, I HATE EVERYTHING !! Nothing STOPS, even after getting out of that kitchen. There's not a DAY where I don't think about it. IT SHOULD BE GONE BY NOW BUT IT'S NOT !! THE FEELING IS STILL HERE !!!"

Milk froze, not sure of what to do. He could truly see how bad it affected his friend. He let the purple man calm down for a little bit before asking with a timid voice. 

"H-have you ever thought of ... Trying to get better ? Well I don't mean you absolutly need to heal but- ... Oh well, no. I do mean that you need to heal, at least a little bit. You can't live a life in that much pain and expect it to work. There's something you have to do."

"But I've HEALED ! My burns don't hurt anymore ! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO !"

"No no, you misunderstood ! I meant something more ... How could you say that ... Mental ?"

"What do you MEAN ?"

"I mean umh ... You have been hurt not only on your body but also in your head ?" 

"Don't TALK to me like I'm a KID. I know what mental MEANS. I'm asking how can you HURT someone mentally ? It's not like you can have PAIN in your brain."

"Well umh ... I am not an expert, you know I'm better with physical wounds. But I know that sometimes your feelings towards something are so powerful that they no longer just scare or anger you. They're so powerful that it can change you completly, the way you talk, you act or even think ... And I think the oven did that to you. It changed you."

Yam thought for a bit before answering. Milk's answer seemed to trigger something in his brain, but since it was probably very new it was understandable if he struggled for a while with it. 

"OKAY. I think you're right, the oven did THAT. But you were talking about HEALING. How can you heal something that you can't SEE or that's not even PHYSICAL ?"

"It's pretty simple actually ! Well the results may take a while and it won't be perfect, buuut the way of doing it is simple : you just talk about how you feel with someone you trust, and try to see how can you let out the rage you've accumulated. I think just yelling isn't working, because you're still angry. But we could try new things ! I don't know ... Maybe train together ! You could pretend that my shield is the witch and smash it as hard as you can to let it all out for exemple ! It's just based on what you think might be good for you."

Yam thought again. He seemed kind of lost in his mind, but very clearly understood the idea that Milk was trying to give. 

"Alright. I think I GET IT."

"Really ? That's awesome ! I won't force you thought, if you feel like you can't do it right now. It may take time."

"Oh I WILL do it. So you better be PREPARED because I won't hesitate to smash your shield with all of my might !"

"Hehe ... I can't wait to see that. I'm happy to see you didn't take it as an insult."

Yam nodded and smiled. Maybe that one day, things will be good again.

**Author's Note:**

> People don't use Yam's PTSD enough   
> Guess I'll be the one to do it


End file.
